


Adequate Apologies

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Ignis and Noctis are late for dinner, and it's all because acertain someonecouldn't keep his hands - or mouth - off his prince.





	Adequate Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Ignis Fluff Week (aka IgNoct fluff week *wink*) "Getting in Trouble" 
> 
> It's short, but please accept it anyway.

“ _Iggy_.” The name as it bubbled up from Noct’s throat was half-laugh, half-moan. “That tickles.”

Another nip, teeth grazing over the smooth skin of his chest, catching on a pert nipple to draw a gasp from the prince instead. “It’s hardly my fault you’re so sensitive here.”

The swat aimed for his head ended with pale fingers carding back through his hair. Noctis sunk back into the pillows, rolled his naked hips up against Ignis’ body in a _very_ telling manner. “Are you...sure about that? Dunno who else it coulda been.”

Ignis smiled. Maybe Noct had a point, he thought, once more pinching pink flesh between his lips and savoring the sounds that spilled out around him in response. It had only been a few months since these, well, _extracurricular activities_ had started between the two of them. A simple moment of (what Ignis had initially seen as) weakness turned into countless nights of passion, laughter, and exploration. _And_ , Ignis thought, _love_. Most importantly love.  

Both of them had, in that short time, learned surprising new things about themselves. Noctis, for example, flushed the most beautiful shade of red all the way down his chest when he was worked up. Even the slightest touch of fingers to the insides of his thighs - _like so_ \- could leave him trembling, shivering, chewing his lip, his dark blue eyes gazing up in a silent plea for more.

To Ignis, the sight was absolutely breathtaking every time.

“ _Iggyyyy_ , stop teasing,” the prince whined as he curled his fingers tighter in brown locks. “I thought you were in a hurry?”

“I know precisely how much time we have until dinner, Highness. Have faith.” A brush of fingertips over the base of Noctis’ cock emphasized his point, and left the prince speechless as he arched into the touch. Ignis chuckled, resumed kissing his way from one nipple to the other. Sucking and licking a trail of faint marks across the prince’s chest and adoring the way his skin flushed so eagerly for him. By the time he was satisfied with his work, his own lips were the same ruby shade as Noct’s cheeks, and he was every bit as hard as the prince was against his thigh.

“ _Iggy.”_

“Noctis.”

“ _Please!”_

He wasn’t sure which of them groaned louder when he finally reached down to take their heated flesh into his hand. One stroke, two, faster and faster as their combined slick coated his fingers, eased the friction. The prince gasped and writhed, fucked up into Iggy’s fist with desperate abandon. All the while pulling him closer, clinging tighter, calling his name like a prayer.

When at last he came, Ignis swallowed up his cries one by one. Kissed him through his climax until he felt the prince’s body go limp beneath him. Then, with a shuddering breath of relief, he buried his own face in sweat-soaked skin and pumped himself to completion as well.

* * *

 

Ignis could still smell the sex on him as they hurried down the corridor toward the banquet hall. There had been no time for showers, barely enough time to throw on decent clothing, and still they were probably going to catch an earful for arriving ten minutes late to dinner.

Yet, given the circumstances, Ignis wasn’t entirely sure he minded.

As they reached the hall and Noct pushed open the great double doors, a dozen eyes turned on them at once. Guests, emissaries, all important-looking people who likely valued their time very highly. The kind of people who should _not_ be kept waiting at a formal event.

“Well, well,” a familiar voice rose above the silence that had fallen around the table. King Regis got to his feet at the head, favoring them with a doting smile. “Good of you to finally join us. Come in, please.”

Ignis and Noctis exchanged looks. Oh yeah, they were going to get into big trouble for this one later. Still, as they approached the table, the prince couldn’t resist a smirk. “ _Can’t believe_ you _made us late for something,”_ he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Ignis smiled inwardly. “ _Is ‘oops’ an adequate apology?”_

Slipping into their seats, side by side and right next to the king himself, Noct reached out to squeeze Iggy’s hand under the table. His eyes were smiling, the same secret mischief playing behind them that Ignis had, over the years, learned to fear. And sure enough, a half-moment later the prince was standing again to address the king.

“Sorry we were late, father,” he said in a serious tone that reached everyone at the table. “It was all Iggy’s fault. He says _oops._ ”  


End file.
